An unlikely mission
by Alana Granger
Summary: A sweet TonksRemus. When Remus and Tonks are sent on a mission to find the Orb of Andrews, and pose as a cuple, will there romance be more then just an act? Please rr
1. Chapter One

Title: An un-likely mission  
  
Auther: Alana Granger  
  
Rating: G, with some sweet romance  
  
Summery: A sweet Tonks/Remus. When Remus and Tonks are sent on a mission to find the Orb of Andrews, and pose as a cuple, will there romance be more then just an act?  
  
An un-likely mission(Takes place during OoP)  
  
It was sunset, and two people were walking down the empty street. One was a boy, one was girl. It was obvious. The shorter one, the girl, was leaning on the taller one. They were holding hands. If you looked closer, you might have seen that their faces were covered. Not with masks, just hoods. Black hoods. If you looked even closer, you might have seen the looks on these people's faces. The girl, she looked, comfortable. The man looked happy. To be plainly said, it looked like they were on a date. Now if you had known these two people, you would have realized that they were both in a lot of pain, misery, and were both very suspicious.   
  
These two people, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, were not on a date. Quite the opposite actually. Well, maybe not the opposite. They were on a mission, and very un-likely mission. It was never to be expected. The were masquerading as a couple. Now, you may ask, 'Why in the world were a rookie Auror, and a long time member of the order of the Phoenix on a mission together, masquerading as a couple?' Well, there is a reason. Number one reason being, that Nymphadora, or Tonks, as she liked to be called, was a metamorphmagus. This made it very easy for them to disguise them selves. Well, for her to disguise herself. It made Remus look like a really git. He was out with a different woman every night, for heavens sake! Well, at least that's what it looked like. Reason number two, you ask? Number two tells us why Remus was there. He was there because he was an actor. Okay, maybe not. He was whom Dumbledore chose for the mission, and no body defied Dumbledore. Okay? Got that? Good.  
  
Now, I bet your wondering what this mission was? Right? Well, I'm not going to tell you right now! All I can say, at this time, was that they were suppose to look completely, and utterly innocent. Remus and Dumbledore had faked a fight, in front of the entire order, which knew nothing of the mission. Remus had gone straight to the ministry, like planed, and told Fudge, well, maybe not Fudge himself, more like a supervisor, under Fudge, of Dumbledore's 'Plans'. Before the fight was staged, Dumbledore and Remus had carefully planned these 'plans'. They were full of crazy, but believable, nonsense. Things only the ministry wouldn't realize were fake.   
  
So, Remus was now 'out of the order' or so everyone, but Dumbledore and Tonks. So, you're saying, Remus is out, but what about Tonks, wouldn't it seem kind of weird for Tonks to be hanging onto a guy that had just 'betrayed' the order? Well, yes, it would be, but, conveniently, three days before 'the fight', Tonks had confessed her love for 'The one and only, my Remus Lupin!' Her words, not mine, but I have to admit that if I was in that position, I would say the exact same thing.  
  
Anyway, because of this confession, in front of everybody, but Remus himself (Who already knew about it all, as Dumbledore had told him the morning before), the thing to do, when 'the fight' was staged, was to admit her love to Remus, and say that if he left, she left. And that's what she did. Tonks and Remus left the order meeting, to the amazement of everybody, but Dumbledore.  
  
Yes, so there you have it. That's how they were there, now you want to know why these two friends were walking on a dingy street, at sunset, pretending to be going out, right? Well, I'll tell you, just not yet. Right now, I'm going to tell you what the ministry thought of Remus turning on Dumbledore. At first, they were all, 'This is a Joke!' The reason they thought this was because of many people in the Ministry, Remus couldn't get a job. Plus the way Tonks was dressed. But then, the they offered to tell them Dumbledore's plans, and then, they were welcomed with open arms.   
  
Now, I bet your still wondering about Tonks and Remus, and I'm not going to tell you that. I'm first going to tell you about The Order's reaction. Mundungus Fletcher was weird-ed out a little by Tonks being in love with Remus. Kingsley Shacklebolt felt very betrayed that Tonks had just abandoned him like that. They were close friends, nothing else, but still. Alastor Moody was just grunting. He was sure, from the instant Tonks had joined the order, she was trouble. But did anybody listen to him? The Auror who had been catching dark wizards for centuries? No, I don't think so. And what about Sirius? Oh. My. God. He could only think about two things. 'My cousin, Tonks, with my best friend, Remus? Ewww!' The second thing he herd in his head was 'Hum…let me see, if Lupin and Tonks get married, then Remus will be my… cousin by marriage? Cool!' Dumbledore tried to look mad, but there was no way to look at any member of the order, at this time, and not burst out laughing! As if Remus would just leave like that! Ha! To him, this was all hysterical.   
  
Now, ehem, I will tell you about Tonks and Remus. As soon as they were a block away from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, they both started laughing hysterical. Remus had practically carried Tonks out of the house, and while he was doing this, it was very hard to see the looks of the members faces, at the time. He did get to see Moody's. It was just side-splittingly funny. Ever since Tonks had joined the order, Moody had been skeptical of her, and this was the 'top of the water bottle', as I like to say, for him. Finally, about ten blocks away from the house, the two had finally collapsed from the laughing, conveniently onto a bench, in a little, run-down, park.  
  
"That, was the most hysterical thing I have ever seen!" Tonks choked out.  
  
"I have to say," said Remus, "It was highly amusing." he then paused, "Or a little bit more then amused. More like…well… hysterical! Not another word for it!" he said, laughing.  
  
They continued walking down the street, in till they reached a small shack. Dumbledore had told them that this was a good area for them to Disapparate from. They appeared on the outskirts of a forest, by a small house. It had a wonderful country look.  
  
The two exchanged glances, and walked inside, and instantly placed a shield charm on the house.   
  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep." said Tonks  
  
"Yeah." replied Remus, and they went to there separate rooms, and slept. There dreams both revolved around what had happened that night.  
  
Now, I bet your thinking that I'm now going to tell you why they were pretending to be a couple now, right? Well your wrong. I'm going to have to make you wait in till next chapter, but that's the joy of being a narrator. If we can't toy with our victims, what can we do, beside tell a story, that is.  
  
____  
  
Well? What do you think? I hope you liked it! Now I know I have not been that dependable in the past with updating, but I am going to write at least a chapter a month, 3 if I can. My goal is a chapter a week……. But I'm not sure if that's gonna work. Anyway, I hope you like this! Please r/r! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: An un-likely missionbr  
  
Auther: Alana Grangerbr  
  
Rating: G, with some sweet romancebr  
  
Summery: A sweet Tonks/Remus. When Remus and Tonks are sent on a mission to find the Orb of Andrews, and pose as a cuple, will there romance be more then just an act?  
  
______  
  
Welcome back everyone! I bet you have all been wondering about Tonks and Remus' mission, right? Well this is when I'm finally going to tell you! Yay! But before I tell you the actual mission, I'm going to tell you why they couldn't tell anyone about the mission.   
  
There was a spy in the order.   
  
All Dumbledore knew, was that it was not Tonks. It was not Remus. It was not Alastor, and course, he knew it wasn't himself. He thought it was best to hide this from the order. The only thing was, the two, Remus and Tonks, had to be in constant contact with Dumbledore. For that reason, the two had to 'betray' the order, and run right to the ministry.   
  
Want to know what they told the Ministry? Well, what happened was this.  
  
Tonks was dressed in, well it was very funny. She was dressed in a tight, black leather, body suit. It was very low cut, and reviling. and had long blond hair that wasn't being taken care of very well. Her waist was very skinny. She was chewing pink bubble gum when she came in.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, was dressed in khakis and had on a blue Beatles T-shirt. His hair was spiked. He looked very causal. He was carrying three shopping bags that Tonks had asked him to carry.  
  
When they went to the Ministry office, Tonks plopped down on a chair, and kicked her high heal, black leather boots, up onto the secretary's desk, blew a bubble with her gum, popped it, and said, "Hey, Lady, Can we see the Minister?"  
  
Remus dropped the shopping bags, looked around the room, and went to stand behind Tonks. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Could you please…" the secretary pushed Tonks' feet off the desk, "Yes, thank you, now why, Miss, why do you, and this man, want to see the Minister?"   
  
"Well, My name's Chloe, and this here, his name's Remus."  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, and Tonks had worked this out too. They couldn't help if they noticed Remus, but Tonks, she was a completely different person. Her name was Chloe. Tonks, or Chloe, had abandoned her job as an aurer. She hadn't even resigned. She just hadn't gone in for the last week, in preparation.  
  
"Hey man," said Remus in a hippy like voice, "We want to tell the minister some stuff about Dumbledore."  
  
"Um, yeah." said the secretary, now seriously confused, and disgusted with the constant popping of Tonks' gum.  
  
A man in a white suit came out of the door behind the secretary's desk. "What seems to be the problem here, Shayla?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said, turning around and talking to the man. "These two just want to talk to the Minister about Dumbledore and---" but she was cut off by the man in the white suit.  
  
"Oh!" he said, "Let them in! Come on you two, follow me."  
  
Remus and Chloe, and when I say Chloe, I mean Tonks, walked around the desk, and started to follow the man. Chloe popped her gum in the secretaries face on her way past.   
  
Once they got to the office, the man in the white suit sat down and he motioned for Remus and Chloe to do the same. Chloe kicked her heals up on the desk, again. Remus sat down next to her.  
  
"Now, what are your names?" asked the man in the white suit.  
  
At the same time, Remus and Chloe said different things. Chloe said, in a annoyed, high, voice, "What's it to you?" She popped her gum. Remus said, "Remus Lupin and Chloe Madelia." in that same hippy-like voice.  
  
"Uh, yes." said the man, staring at the two. "You said you had some information on Dumbledore?"  
  
"yeah, you want it?" said Chloe. This was perfect, exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Yes." said the man in the white suit, taking out a pad of paper, and a quill.  
  
"Well," Chloe said, leaning closer to the man. "Remus here," she pointed to Remus, "He had a fight with Dumbledore. They had always been great friends, but Remus, he wanted to side with the Ministry, and they had this huge fight. I was friends with Dumbledore too, but you know, I had to go with my man." she leaned back, and kissed Remus on the cheek. Remus was just staring out in space. He looked truly stupid. Chloe leaned back in towards the man in the white suit. "Well, anyways, that was yesterday night, and now were here to tell you everything about Dumbledore." she finished  
  
"Yes….Okay, so what about Dumbledore?" he was getting annoyed. Couldn't they just tell him?  
  
"You see, he's been using a Polyjuice potion. Been impersonating ministry personal. Secretaries and stuff. Been planting stuff in the ministry. Wrong information if you know what I mean." said Chloe, popping her gum.  
  
The man in the white suit wrote furiously. His quill wiped back and forth over the pad. "Okay, is that all?" he said, still writing.  
  
"Yeah, but feel free to contact us if you need anything else." she didn't give any contact information.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Lupin and Ms. Madelia, you have been very helpful. Would you like to stay anonymous in any case we may use this information?"  
  
"Yeah." once again she popped her gum. They she spun her feet off the table, and stood up. "Come on Remus, lets go."  
  
They left, got back to the cottage, and cracked up.  
  
The reaction is now known. So, what's the mission? Here it goes.  
  
There mission had two parts. Number one, to find the spy. You see, if they confessed all these things to the ministry, the spy would find out quickly. The ministry knew the spy was a spy, so they would be told. So either, the spy would go to Dumbledore asking why he didn't know what he had found out. Dumbledore would then know. Or, the spy would just leave, and Dumbledore would know who he was. Does that make sense? I hope it does. It took about a day for Remus and Tonks to understand when Dumbledore was explaining it to them.  
  
Part two.  
  
Remus and Tonks were sent on a mission to find a crystal orb. Dumbledore had been reseaching this orb for most of the summer, and he thought that the orb could be used to fight the Avada Kedvra curse. The enemy didn't know about the orb, from what Dumbledore knew at least. Remus and Tonks had to be sent because Dumbledore knew neither of them were the spy.  
  
The orb was somewhere in London. Since the two were going every where together, they came up with 'the couple disguise'. This way, they weren't asked questioned.   
  
I'm not saying that they had the same personality, they didn't. Tonks was not always the person she was in the ministry office. Remus was not either. They had a new personality every day.   
  
Congratulations! You now know what the mission is! Now, lets go back to chapter one. First paragraph.  
  
I said, and I quote myself here;  
  
'It was sunset, and two people were walking down the empty street. One was a boy, one was girl. It was obvious. The shorter one, the girl, was leaning on the taller one. They were holding hands. If you looked closer, you might have seen that their faces were covered. Not with masks, just hoods. Black hoods. If you looked even closer, you might have seen the looks on these people's faces. The girl, she looked, comfortable. The man looked happy. To be plainly said, it looked like they were on a date. Now if you had known these two people, you would have realized that they were both in a lot of pain, misery, and were both very suspicious.'  
  
Okay, got that? Now let me explain about this 'date'.  
  
The day's disguise was a romantic couple. Just plainly romantic. But, there had been a problem that day, on there romantic 'date'. That problem's name were 'death eaters'. They had been attacked.  
  
______  
  
What do think? r/r!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter three

I'm baa-ck! So, where was I? Oh, yes, the death eater attack. So, what do you think I should do, huh? Tell you about it? Or talk about this cool little orb thing? What do you want? You want me to talk about the attack? Okay then, the orb it is!  
  
Everyone please quiet down, History of Magic is about to begin!  
  
The Orb of Andrews was created in Mesopotamia. Nobody knows when, or by who, or how it was made. We do know is that it was traded to a Russian tradesman. He took it back to his land, and he traded it for a pair of socks (they were new that the time). It went on a long journey, and over the years, it ended up in the hands of a wizard in Poland.  
  
This wizard researched the orb, and found that is orb had magic powers, worthy of him, and only him. This wizard's name was Grindelwald. He transferred the powers to himself, and then tried to destroy the orb. This was impossible. It rolled away from him and fell into a creek. It ended up in England, somehow. Years later, in 1945, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. When this happened, Dumbledore realized that he had been using some sort of magical item to make him self more powerful. Dumbledore didn't know what he had used, or when, or really anything. All he knew was that he had used something.  
  
The orb, like I said, made it to England. Radars in the Department of Mysteries found something in London. At this time, Dumbledore was wanted for Minister. He was the first to be told of this. He immediately took these records, and all the information from the Ministry, and kept it for him self. The radar was still active.  
  
Dumbledore kept it, and waited. He knew that what ever the item was, it would be important. He researched it, and eventually found out what it was and what it was suppose to do. So he decided, that he was going to find this orb. Of course, Dumbledore being the lazy git he is, decided to send some extendable people on the mission. Kidding! In his research he found that you have to be under a hundred to even touch the orb. How convenient, huh?  
  
So what does this orb do exactly? Well, it creates a shield around the person who uses it's powers. This shield will hold against every curse and spell and charm, except one. The Alohamora charm. Stupid, huh? One of the easiest charms is the only one that will break the shield. Also, the person who creates the shield can fire through it with any curse with out breaking it. The curse will fly right through the shield, and into the person who you fired at.  
  
So, ready to here about the attack? Okay then I will tell you. Just not now. I'm going to concentrate on Sirius.  
  
Like I said before, when Sirius heard about Tonks and Remus, he immediately thought, 'My cousin, Tonks, with my best friend, Remus Lupin? Ewww! Wait! If Remus and Tonks get married, then Remus will be my...cousin by marriage? Cool!'  
  
Yeah, that's about it. I just wanted to remind you, and take up more of your time, so yeah. Now I will tell you about the attack..if I have to.  
  
Here's what happened.  
  
Remus and Tonks had been walking down a deserted area of Diagon Alley. They had decided to take a break from searching for the Orb of Andrews.  
  
They had just gotten some ice cream from a nearby shop. Tonks had Chocolate-strawberry-swirl with Carmel cups and hot chocolate sauce all over it. Remus had Vanilla.  
  
They had finished, and Remus had gone to throw away their sunday cups, when the detectors attacked. They jumped out from all sides, and Remus immediately a) pulled out his wand, b) and called for Tonks' help. That was the first thing that Dumbledore had told him to do. Sure, he was pretty experienced in the form of fighting, but they were a team. If he was attacked he needed to have Tonks at his side.  
  
Tonks reached him in moments.  
  
There were five death eaters verses Tonks and Remus. They were out numbered.  
  
The fight was bad.  
  
Tonks was using a maneuver she had learned in her first year as an Auror. It was called 'The Shoot and Check Meathead'. She was firing stunning spells in every directing. Everywhere.  
  
This ment that a few came very close to hitting Remus. Very close. Luckily, Remus had the reflexes of a wolf.  
  
He dodged, jumped, and rolled, shooting spells as he could. In the end, they ended up stunning three of the death eaters, and putting two in a full body bind. Remus quickly contacted Dumbledore, who had someone from the order come down. After Remus and Tonks has left, of course.  
  
They limped away. Tonks was being supported by Remus.  
  
A/N What do you think? Please r/r!  
  
Second A/N Fixed te layout problems! 


	4. Bad news Sorry guys :

Authors note:  
  
Hello All. I am so Sorry for the wait. And the wait to come. I am having major problems with my back, and I'm not able to type. This story is going on a bit of a break because of that. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. It may not be for a while though. I'm so sorry!  
  
Hoping to be back soon,  
  
Alana Granger 


End file.
